conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Detectivekenny
Hi, welcome to Conlang! Thanks for your edit to the Quai'op page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 01:08, 7 September 2009 Numbers Hi, Excuse me because I asking you for my demand (numbers from your conlang(s)) in this page. I think to send my message on your e-mail. But nowhere I didn't see information about your e-mail. First introduce: My name is Janko. I'm collecting numbers from various systems in different languages. You can found information about my self and my work on: http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/home http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/collectionnumbers Please you tell me if you'll have numbers in Unu Tinqu in future. Could you please send me numbers from 1 to 10 (as in English: 1 –one, 2 – two, 3 – three,…) in Unu Tinqu, or from your other conlang(s) on this page or my e-mail address: "j_gorenc@yahoo.com"? Please you delete my text with your page when you'll have numbers. Thank you for your help! I wish you a lot of success at your work! JANKO GORENC Numbers I updated the page to add numbers. See Unu Tinqu. GO AWAY! Get off my project RIGHT NOW. Your vandalism is unnaceptable. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC I must agree, please do not use or change thigns on conlang pages without owner permission if it is for anything bt making appearence better EmperorZelos 16:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. Leubantia is private. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :: That and it horrificly rude, and please dont use that form of signature, yellow against white is aweful reading and it is poorly constructed, use the standard :: EmperorZelos 19:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) whaaaaa? First of all, I am done with project leubansky. Secondly, you basically asked me to change it. Third, I am supposed to be gone until june, and fourth, you are being an extremely rude person. good day. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Good sir, this is a cross-wiki feud that is constantly elevating. Tharnton DID agree to such changes, here, however I don't know the extent of the scope of that agreement. Woogers(lol what ) 03:02, March 22, 2010 (UTC) <-- LOL I don't have a userpage. Need to fix that in my signature. There was no per se agreement as Tharnton kept changing his conditions. However, I was allowed to do the minimum to keep Leubantia in the NRW which includes changing the language entirely. Before, it was exactly the same us Anglesh ixcapt ell thu vuwils wir chungid ünd déücrätécs wîr üddîd. A BALTIC COUNTRY WITH DANISH ANCESTRY! In a nearly real world. I am only a linguistic autodidact, but that is outrageous. So I fixed up the language. Ocassionally he will agree but other times he will burst and make rude comments. I wasn't meaning any harm. I wouldn't edit any page not mine without permission. Maybe I regret wasting my time on Leubantia… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : Leave it be now, though it does seem that Mr Turbo got quite a history on another wiki : EmperorZelos 08:28, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I must agree with Detectivekenny, the old Leubantian. . . SUCKED. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : Perhaps, BUt let Turbo take the shame on everything of its poorness (as mentioned, helping making it look nicer, more organized etc is acceptable naturally) rather than someone add stuff on their own : EmperorZelos 21:26, March 22, 2010 (UTC) But we don't want the shame of it's poorness in GTO/NRW.—Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC) OK. The old Leubantian was absolutely awesome. Leubansky looks like a 1 year olds project. Leubantia is private. And the old Leubantian was not poor. Yeesh. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : How was it awesome? EmperorZelos 19:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I just don't understand. Everyone thinks your flag sucks because of the spray paint and misalignment, but you say Spart's beautiful flag is ugly while yours is beautiful. The same thinks is happening with Leubantian. How can you possible think the old Leubantian is awesome? Languages ARE NOT codes of each other, especially with Leubantian and English. Vowels have diacritics for a reason. The new Leubansky is well thought out and it MAKES SENSE and is actually realistic. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : I must agree here and another important aspect of conlanging to make it "awesome" is when it is original, unique yet realistic and usable. Codes of another language is not a conlang and as "conlang" they are horrific EmperorZelos 20:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : TimeMaster, how dumb are you? The total opposite of what you said is obviously extremley more true. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Adding purposeless diacritics to vowels and slightly changing words into a code of English makes it not a language. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes it does. LOLWUT [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Turbo before I start going on name calling, TM is correct, that does NOT make it a language. If it is its a BAD language, a HORRIBLE language. EmperorZelos 21:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello I thought after checking things an apology might be in place as i initially took side with Turbo which i saw sometime ago was completely wrong but forgot mentioning. How is your conlangs going? {-EmperorZelos} Oh thanks. Can I have your opinion on Gurcaj? Some of my friends find it confusing, but since you know a lot about Conlangs and stuff it would be nice to have your opinion. Of course it's not a complete project, and it's constantly being streamlined. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC)